There is already known from DE 20 2005 019 046 U1 a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine with an exhaust pipe flange fastened to it. The exhaust pipe flange consists of an elbow pipe with band and a flange plate which can be placed axially against the elbow pipe or band, wherein the flange plate has a bulge in the form of a collar, which comes to bear axially against the elbow pipe. Inside the bulge is arranged a deformable sealing ring preferably made of plastic, which bears against and seals the cylinder head, the band and the collar.